Apollo's Only Daughter
by TheBlondeMonster
Summary: What if Bella wasn't Bella what if she was Darcy Anne Sunshine and she was Apollo's only Bella is also only 12 years old. After Edward left she went back to Camp HalfBlood. Set in NM and TLT. Parings are Non-canon. Sorry for the shitty summary. *WARNING: CONTAINS SWEARING*
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Apollo's Only Daughter<span>_**

**_Hey guys, it's been awhile since I've seen you. I've decided to make a new story. I may rewrite Another Winchester someday but for now it's on hold because all of my creative bunnies in my head hopped away. Ok so here's my new story Apollo's Only Daughter!?_**

* * *

><p>( Starts in New Moon) *Okay this may be annoying but I don't have my books so I'm gonna try to remember. However, I have the Percy Jackson Books just not Twilight*<p>

I just finished another boring day at Forks High, ugh I wish I was at Camp with everyone. Stupid Chiron he just had to be a fucking ass and send me all the way here in this boring , small town where Cold Ones are, I mean how fucking stupid is that.

I got home and saw Fuckward in the driveway leaning on his fucking shiny soccer mom car.( no offense to anyone who has a Volvo) I put on a fake smile and got out of my truck, then slammed the door just to shut it.

"Take a walk with me, Bella." He says in a hard voice. Then leads me to the forest.

I just nod my head because I just had a vision that Penny Head is gonna break up with me in the forest. I've got to bring out my awesome acting skills. We walk a little bit into the forest and I can still see my house from here. 'What the fuck that was so far of a walk.' I thought sarcastically.

"Bella, we're leaving." He says.

Time for my acting skills," Can't we wait till graduation?What am I gonna tell Charlie?" I ask in fake panic.

"It's time to go, Carlisle can barely pass for 30." He said in a monotone.

"Ok let me go get my things" I said.

"You can't come with us Bella." He said with malice in his voice.

"But Edward your my everything."I said while mentally gagging.

"You're not good enough for me Bella, you're a good for nothing human." He said.

'Okay asshole you just crossed the line' I thought."But in Phoenix you said you'd stay." I said starting to fake cry.

"Until you didn't need me anymore, is what I said."

"But I need you Edward." I stuttered through my fake crying.

"No,Bella we're leaving and your not coming with us."he said.

My response was fake crying."Just promise me one thing Bella." I wanted to say I'm not promising you anything Dickward but I had to keep up my acting and asked, "What?"

"Keep yourself safe,"He paused,"for Charlie." He answered.

I nodded while fake sobbing. He then ran off into the forest and when I was sure he was out of hearing range I sobered up and started cheering.

The only thing left on my mind was that I was going back to camp. I had gotten all the info I needed for Chiron so now I get to go see all my friends and parents.

I almost forgot.*face palm* You're probably wondering 'Who the fuck are you?' Well I'm Darcy Anne Sunshine not Isabella Marie Swan. I'm not like her at all, we're complete opposites. Well bye bye bitches.?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please tell me what you think, I've been trying to think of something to write for a long time so I hope it's good. I'll probably try to update at least once a week, more or less. Bye see you next time,<br>AIG (American Irish Girl)_**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**_Apollo's Only Daughter_**

_**I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time. I've been busy with school and other shit so yeah. Well thanks to all my reviewers and followers/favoriters. Also thanks to anyone who has sent me ideas I like all of them so I'm gonna try to put them in the story. It might be awhile till I update again. In the summer I'll update more cause I have nothing else to do. So here you go guys thanks for sticking with me.**_

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything all of it goes to it's respectable owners. Except the plot, I made it up from a dream I had.**

**Bella/Darcy POV**

Okay so it all started when I got a quest to go get info on these sparkly vamps. I had to because I was bored and was told to go to the Oracle had said I had to go on my own to this quest far away to go and find the sparkling gays. (I have nothing against gays I have friends who are gay)Or something like that. I've been at Camp for a long ass time so I know a lot.

When Gayward started talking to me in Biology. I wanted to tell him to go fuck himself but I had to play goodie two shoes to those sparkly fuckers. I hated every fucking second of it. I just wanted to go back to Camp Half-Blood.

PixieBitch had a 'Vision' about me being Assward's mate. I mean what a load of bull shit. I think she may be on something. I mean is a doctor he might have her on something. Don't you think so?

Now I'm on my way to Camp Half-Blood. I haven't Iris-Messaged anyone cause I want to surprise everyone. I wonder if I got any more new brothers? I pondered it in my head, probably did.

I can't wait to speak to my dad and see all of my brothers. And I mean all of my brothers. I miss all of my friends. I even Mr.D and Chiron. I have a feeling that something is gonna happen. That means I'll most likely get a vision later about what the feeling's about.

Well I have to find a way to Camp. I'm gonna have to fly even though I don't want to. I'm all the way in Washington and Camp is in New York. I'm probably gonna go to Olympus because Zeus is gonna feel me in his terrain. Oh well I guess the gods will know about me before everyone. However, that means I get to see my dad first.

I bought a ticket to New York and waited for my flight to be called. It wasn't going to be called for a while so I decided to go get some food for the flight. Because airplane food tastes like shit.

**Percy POV**

I had been at Camp Half-Blood for about a week now and I have been having these weird dreams about this fucking beautiful blonde chic. Whom I didn't know the name of but I kept dreaming of her. She had hair as golden as the sun, eyes as blue as the ocean, and she looked my age.

I still haven't been able to decipher why I've been dreaming about her. Maybe it's my almost teenage hormones.I should probably ask Chiron about it.

I have a weird feeling like she's gonna be a big part of my life and that I have to protect her with my fucking life.

I just wanna find out who my godly parent is already. It's been a week since everything has happened. I'm just itching to go find my mom. But Chiron says I have to wait till somebody to come back to Camp Half-Blood. I wonder how long that's gonna take. I hope it's not long. I know this sounds weak but I want my fucking mommy right now. I miss her son fucking as bad. That fucking piece of shit Minotaur had to take her away from me.

I have a feeling that something good is coming my way. Great now I sound like a fucking fortune cookie. No matter how good those taste, I don't wanna sound like one.

Well I have to go train now. Even though all I want to do is curl up under my covers and dream about my beautiful blonde girl-wait did I just say my?! Why am I possessive over a girl I've never met?

She's just so beautiful , I can't even explain it. My brain needs to take a fucking chill pill. I've never met her I mean I don't even know her name. I wonder if she's a half-blood like me? Or maybe she's a regular mortal? With her looks I don't give a shit if she's a demigod or not. She looks so perfect but has flaws like everybody else.

I hope someday that I can meet her. Fuck, this chic is turning me into an even bigger softy than I already was. I just want her to rock me. I mean in every single dream I have of her she looks so perfect standing there. Ok Percy stop rambling it's time train and hope that I'll find my sexy as hell mystery girl someday.

**Bella/Darcy POV**

My flight had finally been called after half an hour. I mean stupid shitty small town airports. So lets see do I have everything I need. Food, Check, Stuff in case I get bored, Check, Everything else, Check. Ok I'm ready to get on the plane now. Lets do this shit.

~*~Time Skip 10 mins after she got on the plane~*~

Ok so I've been sitting here for 10 minutes just waiting for Zeus to figure out that I'm in his terrain. I'll give it a few more minutes. In the meantime I'm gonna listen to some music. The 1st song came on it was It's Time By: Imagine Dragons. One of my all time favorite songs.(It is one of mine) The next was Midnight Memories By: One Direction. Another one of my favorite songs. Omigods I could just lick every single one of them. Mmm they're so sexy.(so I don't know where the licking part came from but they're awesome)

Just then the plane started having turbulence. I knew this was gonna happen so I stayed calm while everyone else freaked out. I knew they were coming to get me so I just sat here and waited. I heard a popping sound and I knew that Zeus was behind me. The mortals didn't see him but I did.

"Show yourself demigod." He growled.

"Oh Zeus, how could you forget about me?" I asked with fake sadness as I knew he didn't know it was me.

"Darcy?" He questioned, all of a sudden the menacing tone in his voice was gone.

"Yes, Zeus? I asked.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on a quest. Unless you've already finished and you were coming to surprise everyone." He said.

"Why Zeus that's exactly what I was doing. However if you want to bring me to Olympus 1st I'll go." I said.

He just nodded his head yes. We then teleported to Olympus plus we had my bags. That was good I really didn't want to go back on the plane. I just can't wait to see my dad. Well here goes nothing I thought when Zeus opened the doors to the throne room.

Zeus put his finger on his lips as a silent gesture to keep quiet. He was going to go in 1st than I would go. You could here all of the gods and goddesses talking to each other from here.

"Quiet!" Zeus's voice rumbled throughout the throne room.

Everyone shut the fuck up immediately listening to what Zeus had to say.

"As you know I felt the presence of a demigod in my turf and I went to check it out," Everyone nodded," Well I brought that demigod here."

I could tell that they were confused even though I couldn't see their faces. The thought that was probably running through their heads is'Who the fuck is that important to Zeus'. Well they're gonna be in for a surprise when they see me.

"Well I'm going to go get her now as I told her to wait outside." Zeus said gaining their attention.

'Ok,' I said in my mind,'Zeus is just coming to get you so calm yo' tits gurl!' Yeah one side of my mind is ghetto. Anyway before I start rambling even more let me stop.

Zeus gave me a gesture with his hands that I didn't fucking understand. Oh wait he's trying to teach me about sex isn't he. JK I now know that he's trying to tell me that I need to be extra quiet.

"Ok everyone,here is the demigod that I was talking about." Zeus said.

Then he stepped aside and it showed me cause I was behind him. Gasps rang throughout the throne room. The first one to react was my father,Apollo god of the Sun,medicine, prophecy, and a bunch of other shit. He ran up to me and gave me a big bear hug muttering that he loves me and he missed me over and over again.

"Well SURPRISE!"I shouted suddenly. Scaring my dad a little.

I was suddenly bombarded with questions. I started to feel a little claustrophobic with everyone surrounding me.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled. Everyone quieted down immediately.

"Finally, ok if you want my story than I'll tell it to you. You can ask questions after that ok." I said calming down.

~*~Time Skip Twilight and New Moon storytelling~*~

Everyone was stunned into silence. I wonder what was going through their heads because I know that everyone will have a different opinion.

"Ok is anyone gonna speak or are you going to sit there like fucking lazy assholes." I said.

My dad was the first one to speak,"Darce, I can't believe you had to go through that."

"On a lighter note, I'M GONNA KILL THIS LITTLE FUCKING ASSHOLE, PRISSY BITCH FOR LETTING YOU GET GOT BIT BY A VAMP FOR THE GODS SAKE!" All the other gods and goddesses made little mumbles of agreement.

"Ok dad you can do that when you find him. I'm sorry to cut this visit short but can I please go to Camp Half-Blood now?" I inquired.

The Olympians chuckled." Of course you can Darce, you want to see your friends and I'm ok with that."

We all hugged once more before I walked out of the door sending my love to all of the Olympians.

Well I'm excited to see my friends so I better get walking. Camp Half-Blood isn't that far of a walk.

Suddenly, I get thrown into a vision that I knew I was gonna get.

_~*~*~Vision~*~*~_

_ I see this boy with blackish-brown hair and beautiful- I mean handsome sea blue eyes. He was training in the arena at Camp Half-Blood so that meant he was a demigod._

_He was training when this blonde girl came up to him. In further inspection I realized this girl was me. What the fuck am I doing with this sexy as hell-I mean handsome boy._

_Maybe we're just friends. I hope not he's a hot piece of man. When did I sound so into boys._

_He turns around to look at future me. Future me smiled and he just looked at me before running at future me like one of the monsters we are trained to fight. He stopped right in front of future me and brought me to his chest in a bone-crushing hug. He then pulled back a little and tilted future me's head up a little as he was taller than future me and kissed future me on the lips._

_ I was shell-shocked that he kissed the future me. Future me was all smiles and said "I love you." To this mystery boy. He smiled even bigger and said it back to future me._

_So this is who I'm gonna get with one day. If only I knew his name. Maybe if I listen a little better I will be able to find out._

_ Future me said she had to do some of her own training and that mystery boy should go take a shower because he smells. He just laughed and said, "Goodbye, Darce I love you." She,future me, smiled_ _and said, "Goodbye, Percy I love you too."_

_~*~*~End of Vision~*~*~_

Wait did I hear that right she, future me, said his name. His name is Percy, wow what a hot name. Can't wait till I meet him. Well that's the future for you you'll never know what will happen. Except for me and select a few who can see the future. Well I'm almost their I can't wait to see all the people I haven't seen in years. And hopefully meet this Percy dude.

**_So what did you think? I hope you liked it. Ok so I put 3 hidden song titles in here, no not the ones like Midnight Memories or It's Time but other ones. If you find any others than that's_****_a bonus 2 of_****_them are obvious and the third is harder. I'll give_****_you a shout out if you find any of them or if you find your own. Also you have to put_****_the artist that the song belongs to. So yeah until next time my lovely readers. _**

**_Lots of love,_**

**_TheBlondeMonster_**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Apollo's Only Daughter**

**_Thank you so much to all of my followers/favoriters/reviewers new and old. You guys are so supportive of me. Every time I'm scrolling through my emails and I see a review or a new follow or favorite I smile. So I'm gonna try to update at least once a month_**.

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything all of it goes to it's respectable owners. Except the plot, I made it up from a dream I had._

**Darcy POV**

Ugh I should told one of the fucking ass Olympians to teleport me to Camp Half-Blood. I'm fucking lazy people and they know that, so a big fuck you goes up to you guys. I then heard lightning strike, well I guess Zeus heard me.

Anyways I'm almost at Camp Half-Blood and I'm hoping to see all of my friends and maybe make some new ones. I also hope that that Percy guy is there he is so cute. Ugh I need to stop acting so girly, like Aphrodite's kids are. Well I think it'll take me about 10 more minutes to get there.

~*~Time Skip 10 Minutes~*~

I was right it took about 10 fucking minutes to get here. Well at least no monsters attacked me... Wait spoke too soon, there is a huge Minotaur coming towards me. Ah shit why me?! I take out my bow called **λιακάδα**, It means Sunshine in Greek.(I used google translate so it might not be right.) I shot one of my sonic arrows, they play loud music, and it hurts the monsters' ears.

The arrow landed on the ground near the monster and it roared. Yeah I said 'it' because I have no fucking clue if it's a girl or a guy I mean I'm not looking to see if it has a dick or not.

It started stumbling towards me with its huge ass feet. Well the arrow didn't work as well as I thought it would. The thing about Minotaurs are that they have terrible eyesight but have a great sense of smell. Fuck it must've smelled me. I guess I'll have to really fight it.

I shot a regular arrow at it hoping that it would make it turn into fucking gold pixie dust. But today I guess luck is not on my side because the Minotaur broke my fucking arrow. What an ass it's lucky I have extra arrows in my pouch.

I decided that I would have it charge at me then move at the last second because it can't turn that fast and it will get its horns stuck in a tree. Lets hope that this plan of mine will fucking work. If it doesn't I'm gonna mentally beat my own ass.

I stand there as confidently as I can while silently praying to all the gods that my plan will work. It soon charges at me and a fucking second before it hits me I jump out of the way. The Minotaur hits the tree and gets its horns stuck in the tree. It tries to get them out and while its distracted I jump on its back. It roars its mighty roar. I grab one of its horns and I yank it as hard as I can. It comes free and he soon gets his other horn free. Oh shit, he got his other horn free. Well I act very quickly I stab him in the middle of his head. He soon turns into fucking gold pixie dust.

Then I remember that I was on top of his head and I fall down several feet. I feel a lot of my bones break. The last thing I see is the beautiful sea green eyes that have been in my dreams for a while now, Percy. I then black out as he picks me up.

**So how did you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short and it's a cliffhanger. Well it does have a Rick Riordan book crossed over with Twilight. So yeah.I'm sorry it's so short chapter 3 is being written right now. This was supposed to be up March 31 but fanfiction was being an asshole. Well it's up now. Thank you again for all of the favorites/ follows/ reviews.**

**_Lots of love,_**

**_TheBlondeMonster_**


End file.
